New faces
by Carter4eva
Summary: A face from the past comes back to haunt Abby but what news does this person have for her?This is my first fanfic and have no idea what i am doing lol! Please RR!


Pratt, Carter and Luka stood at the admit desk, it was 7:00 AM and they had all just started a new shift. "So we have a new medical student starting today." Carter told them, "Not another one! They get worse the more we get."

"Actually supposedly she was top of her class! She got offered the chance to move up a year but said she didn't want to." At that moment the double automatic doors opened and a medium height thin girl stood there. She had shoulder length brown hair and big brown eyes, along with a glowing smile. The boys stared at her complete speechless as she walked towards them, "She can't be the med student!" Said Pratt, Carter sighed,

"She's the med student." She walked towards the boys, she looked around she was quite scared and didn't know where she had to be. "Excuse me I was wondering if you could help me, im looking for your chief resident, Dr Carter I think it is." Carter smiled,

"Hi you must be Chloe Lockhart? Please to meet you." He held out a hand which Chloe shook, "Yeah that's me." She smiled looking rather shy,

"Im Dr Carter and welcome to County general ER, this is Dr Pratt 2nd year resident and Dr Kovac, the attendic on today's shift" she looked up at Luka who held out his hand to shake hers, he was extremely handsome doctor, as was Carter. This was going to be a tough rotation thought Chloe. "Well I'll give you a tour and we'll get you started" Chloe smiled,

"Great. Is there anywhere that I can put my stuff?"

"Yeah in here." He led her to the lounge. He opened the door and held it until she was through the door, "Thank you Dr Carter." She noticed a girl sitting in the corner, the girl looked up and to her surprise it Abby. "Abby hi, this is Chloe Lockhart; she's our new med student. Abby here is a nurse and the girl of my dreams." He smiled, she didn't return his smile however she just glared at Chloe, she sighed. Abby stood up, "What the hell are you doing here?" Chloe tried to stay calm,

"Dr Carter just told you im a new medical student here! Mom said you worked here still." She looked at her confused,

"What do you mean mom told you?"

"I mean mom as in Maggie told me you worked here still."

"She is my mom not yours she was never yours or Richards. The only way this is going to work is if you stay out of my way or I am going to make your ER rotation hell." She left the lounge. Tears filled her eyes but she was adamant not to cry in front of her cute chief resident, "You two know each other?" Chloe nodded,

"Yeah I was expecting that, Richard her ex husband is my brother, but things aren't that simple. Promise you can keep a secret?" He nodded, "I recently found out that Abby is actually my sister, Eric my brother and Maggie my real mom." Carter was speechless, he didn't know how to answer that, "Does Abby know you're her sister?"

"No. I've never spoke to Abby since she and Richard divorced. After that she kinda hated our family!" Carter laughed, "I recently found out that my mom isn't my real mom. So I wanted to know who my real mom was. I searched high and low and finally found Maggie in Minnesota. Obviously I already new who she was, but when she answered the door she wasn't the only one who got shock."

"Oh right well you two really need to talk. Im sure when Abby knows the truth you two will be best friends."

"Yeah it's just getting her to listen that's the problem."

"Tell me about. How about I get her to a certain place where you will be and bingo."

"You'd do that for me?"

"I think everyone deserves a chance to explain."

"Thank you Dr Carter."

"Oh and please call me Carter everyone else does. Unless you're around other med students." She laughed.

As the day progressed she started getting use to the ER and was settling in perfectly. She'd avoided Abby all day; she wasn't ready for a public showdown. She strolled down the corridor looking for where she was suppose to be when someone grabbed her hand and pulled her into the suture room and kissed her. She knew those kisses. As she slowly opened her eyes she smiled. Looking down on her was her Croatian boyfriend Dr Luka Kovac, "hey stranger."

"Hey baby girl." He kissed her again,

"I didn't know you worked here."

"Yeah I was going to tell you until I found out this was the hospital where you were doing your rotations at" Chloe smiled,

"You're full of surprises mister." She replied giving him a flirty smile.

"So we have a problem, im not suppose to date medical students who work at the same hospital as me."

"Oh right."

"But if we keep us a secret until you finish your ER rotation then everything will be ok." She smiled, "Sounds like a good plan Doctor." He kissed her passionately. He started to take off her lab and unbutton her top when his pager beeped. He pulled away to look at his pager, he was breathing heavily. "I have to go sorry baby but I'll make it up to you tonight!" She liked the sound of that.

"Ok baby no problem. I'll see you later." They kissed one last time before he left. Five minutes later Chloe peered out of the window to check that there was no one about then left the room.


End file.
